A Cowboy's Wish
by Neinna
Summary: A oneshot coinsiding with Cowboy Mine. Deals with Sesshomaru and wife Jenna Tama. Preludes the Cowboy Mine scene.


**A/N: this is somehting to boost my creative muse and to entertain you for the time being, however brief it is. I hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer- i dont own anything but the original**

* * *

The kitchen at the Shikon Valle Ranch was full of the rich aromas of many different herbs and spices. Some of the scents were rich and sweet while others smelled savory and tangy. Mrs. Jenna Tama danced around her kitchen, cooking a special meal for her and her husband as her three year old daughter supervised.

"Mama?" the girl asked from her place on the island counter in the middle of the room. "Daddy will like his special meal?"

Jenna smiled as she flipped the veal that was in the frying pan. "I hope so Rin. I really hope so."

"Why does Daddy get a special meal?" she asked as she stuck her fingers in her mother's homemade spaghetti sauce.

"Because I love him, Rin, just like I love you. And I have a special secret to tell your Daddy." The slim woman replied as she tossed her auburn ponytail behind her. Her hands busy as she turned the stove off underneath her pan of veal, while the other stirred something in a big pot at the back of the stove.

Rin watched in fascination for a long while as her mother made her way around the kitchen. Every now and then the three year old would stick her fingers in the warm sauce for some more of the tasty treat. Her focus returned to her mother as the oven dinged.

Mrs. Tama walked over to the oven and hit a few buttons, halting the dinging. Towel in hand she opened the oven and reached her hand in, pulling out a round loaf of Italian bread. As soon as the woman sat the bread down she put in her veal parmesan. Turning to her daughter, Jenna caught the girl sticking her hands in the sauce. "Rin! What on earth are you doing, silly child? You'll spoil your appetite when Uncle Inuyasha takes you out."

The mention of her favorite and only uncle made the girls eyes widen. "Uncle Yasha takes me out?"

Jenna smiled; her sea-green orbs alight with mirth. "Of course he is Rin. You and Uncle Yasha are gonna watch your Nutcracker Barbie movie and.." but her sentence was caught off when and angry voice interrupted her from the doorway.

"I never volunteered to watch Nutcase Barbie!" A semi-angry looking Inuyasha looked at his sister-in-law. "We're gonna have way more fun than with stinky old Barbie!"

"But Uncle Yasha, Rin loves Barbie!" the little girl cried out as she stepped off the counter onto the stool she had used to get up there. She ran to her uncle who bent down and threw her up into the air. This only caused the little girl to squeal with laughter as her mother looked at the two and shook her head.

"Is he near, Yash?" Jenna asked as she went about with the finishing touches for dinner. Everything had its own special dish and was sitting on the table, where she used the special china that had belonged to her great-grandmother and was passed down to her.

Violet eyes watched as she bustled around the kitchen. "Ah, he's about a half hour away. Miroku broke is arm in a calving accident and Sessh is taking over his chores." Watching the girl before him, he wondered just why he was not able to eat one of Jenna's special meals. "Hey, Jenna, why don't you want us here? It isn't your anniversary is it? Cause I swore that you to married in August."

Jenna laughed. "Good God, no! You two will find out later, I promise. However, if you don't take my baby girl and yourself out of this house I will suspend your meal, Yasha to a vegetarian diet!"

The young man looked at the woman in mock shock. "Oh, no, how will I continue to live?"

"Pay for your meals?" Jenna jested as she took off her apron. "I packed a small bag for Rin, it's in Dad's office. Just, don't let my husband see you two leave. I want him to be in the dark until he is in the house." Kissing her brother-in-law's cheek and her daughter, Jenna backed away a couple of steps. "Thank you, Inuyasha, and take care of my girl, eh?" Inuyasha winked at the woman in front of him before he turned and began walking out.

When Jenna heard the door shut behind them, she ran up the stairs to her room where she showered quickly and threw on a clean white blouse and a long summery green skirt. Drying her hair with a towel she made her way back down the stairs. Her eyes were half closed as she began humming, making her completely oblivious to the fact she had an audience.

Sesshomaru watched as his little wife hum and dry her hair. Knowing no one else was around; he let a small smile play on his lips as his chest filled with pride. This amazing woman was his and his alone. The woman whose moods shifted with the wind and were as unpredictable as the weather.

He followed at a short distance behind her as she made her way to their laundry room. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her turn around. He smiled an even wider smile as he saw her eyes widen in shock that he was behind her, and as a smile made its way to her face. "You're early."

"Early? If anything, I'm late, Jenna." The tall man bantered back. "Where's Rin?" he asked, realizing the house was a little to quiet for his daughter to be there.

"She's with your brother." Jenna replied as she kissed her husbands chin before hurrying past him. "You and I are alone tonight, my dear."

Sesshomaru turned as he watched his wife walk away from him. "You mean to tell me, we're alone, and all I get as a hello is a lousy kiss on the chin? I don't think so, Mrs. Tama." His steps quickened as he made to catch up with his wife.  
Jenna looked behind her as she heard her husband and she let out a little yelp at the realization of how close he was. Before she could run away, Sesshomaru snatched her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I want a real greeting." Before Jenna could utter a word her husbands lips claimed hers. His tongue ran over her bottom lip as she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss.

When the two finally broke for air, Jenna pulled back a little and smiled at her husband. "Your dinner will be cold. Come." She said softly as she pulled away, but latched onto his hand.

Sesshomaru let himself be dragged into the dining room where the scents of his wife's cooking drifted in the air towards his nose. He stood still when his wife let go of his hand and returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a bubbling entrée. "You do spoil me, wife."

Looking up, Jenna's eyes glittered with mirth. "Isn't that what I am here for? To spoil and clean up after you?"

Walking towards the table, the cowboy sat down as he prayed aloud. "God, I hope not."

His wife smiled as she touched his hand for a brief moment before she took her seat at his side. After fixing their plates, they began to talk. The main discussion was headed around the ranch and how things were going with the calves. A couple of questions were asked about Miroku. Sesshomaru answered as best he could, wanting to return the conversation to his wife.

Five years ago, if someone were to tell him that he would be married to a beautiful woman and have a beautiful daughter, he would have never believed a word. Yet, here he was. The love of his life beside him, looking as beautiful as ever in a simple blouse and skirt, his thoughts drifted as he saw her bare feet poking out beneath the table. Silently he thanked God for giving him this beautiful woman and for making her love him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Hearing his named, the glaze cleared away from his eyes as he looked into his wife's own green ones. "Yes, Jenna."

"There's a reason I asked Inuyasha to take Rin for the night. There's a reason that I wanted to be alone with you. For more than the fact that I love you." Jenna addressed as she reached for her husbands hand, her long and delicate finger enlaced with his own calloused hand. Husband squeezed the wife's hand lightly, encouraging her to go on.

Jenna raised her gaze and looked into her husbands eyes. Green melted with brown as she smiled. "We're pregnant." She whispered.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened as he loomed closer. "You're sure?"

Jenna laughed softly as she replied. "I am. I had a physical examination, just to make sure. We're three months."

Sesshomaru's mouth hung open as he stood up and pulled his wife with him. Stepping away from the table, Sesshomaru had Jenna in his arms. For the third time in his life, he clung to his wife, never wanting to let her go. "You've given me so much. I don't want to ever loose you."  
Tears threatened to spill from the orbs of the young woman. "You wont lose me, nor our future child. I know this is dangerous for us. But I made a vow long ago; my children will _**not**_ loose their mother, never. Nor will you, my love."

The young couple remained like that in the dining room for some time. Both embraced the other like a life-line. The dire thoughts racing through their minds at the complications and warnings the doctors had given the young Mrs. Tama when she bore her last child. The chances of her survival were less than two-thirds. However, this did not stop the Tama man from carrying his wife up the stairs to their room where he laid her upon the bed, and began making slow and passionate love to his better half, the woman of his dreams and love of his life, Mrs. Jenna Liana Tama.


End file.
